In $\Delta ABC$, $\overline{DE} \parallel \overline{AB}, CD = 4$ cm, $DA = 10$ cm, and $CE = 6$ cm. What is the number of centimeters in the length of $\overline{CB}$?

[asy]pair A,B,C,D,E;
A = (-2,-4); B = (4,-4); C = (0,0); D = A/3; E = B/3;
draw(E--D--C--B--A--D);
label("A",A,W); label("B",B,dir(0)); label("C",C,N); label("D",D,W);

label("E",E,dir(0));
[/asy]
Explanation: Since $DE \parallel AB,$ we know that $\angle CDE = \angle CAB$ and $\angle CED = \angle CBA.$ Therefore, by AA similarity, we have $\triangle ABC \sim DEC.$ Then, we find: \begin{align*}
\frac{CB}{CE} &= \frac{CA}{CD} = \frac{CD + DA}{CD}\\
\frac{CB}{6\text{ cm}} &= \frac{4\text{ cm} + 10\text{ cm}}{4\text{ cm}} = \frac{7}{2}\\
CB &= 6\text{cm} \cdot \frac{7}{2} = \boxed{21}\text{ cm}.
\end{align*}